


Presto

by wingsofaboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I mean the fic it's not about it but they are totally an item, Implied Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Oikawa angsts about his knee, Pre series, You can choose to ignore it though
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa ha il viso posato sulle nocche, le sopracciglia aggrottate sulla fronte e uno sbuffo che, pesante come l'aria che lo circonda, non ne vuole sapere di muoversi. Noia. Noia, noia, <i>noia</i>. Il suo corpo pesa, la sua mente pesa; il suo ginocchio pesa, soprattutto, più di ogni altra cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Pheeew! È da un sacco che non scrivo, specialmente in Italiano, e questa è la prima fanfic sul fandom. Che ansia! L'ho scritta per una mini-sfida su Haikyuu!! che sto facendo con [Oducchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan), la quale mi ha promptato "Chini sui libri". L'interpretazione del prompt è molto libera, ma spero che la fic vi piaccia! :D

La vista della classe è monotona. Il professore sciorina la sua lezione come una nenia e le teste sono tutte devotamente chinate in avanti su libri e quaderni. La lancetta dei secondi scivola lenta come il miele. Il cielo, grigio e opaco, non fa nulla per accendere una scintilla di luce e vita all'interno delle mura della stanza.

Oikawa ha il viso posato sulle nocche, le sopracciglia aggrottate sulla fronte e uno sbuffo che, pesante come l'aria che lo circonda, non ne vuole sapere di muoversi. Noia. Noia, noia, _noia_. Il suo corpo pesa, la sua mente pesa; il suo ginocchio pesa, soprattutto, più di ogni altra cosa.

Se chiude gli occhi vede il campo. Dalla posizione della battuta vede i suoi compagni davanti a sé, i capelli madidi di sudore che si posano sulle spalle tese, i muscoli contratti pronti a scattare nell'istante in cui il fischio dell'arbitro riempie l'aria.

Oikawa apre gli occhi. La classe è ancora monotona, la voce del professore una lenta litania che tiene le teste di tutti premute sui banchi, e il suo ginocchio è ancora un'ancora a questa realtà grigia e molle e piatta e inutile che non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso.

Una testa tra i devoti si muove, e Oikawa riesce quasi a stirare le labbra in un sorriso forzato. La mano libera oscilla in un saluto quando il suo sguardo incontra quello severo di Iwaizumi.

"Presto."

Oikawa inarca entrambe le sopracciglia, e Iwaizumi muove le labbra di nuovo: "Presto."

Oikawa annuisce. _Presto_. Il ginocchio dà uno spasimo, il suo corpo trema, e la campana che segna la fine dell'ora riverbera dentro di lui facendo fremere i suoi nervi da capo a piedi. Le teste si alzano dai libri, e Oikawa sa che ancora un poco, e sarà anche il suo turno.

Presto.


End file.
